After The War
by OlympianWriter
Summary: For six years Percy and his friends have battled the evil god Kronos. Now a year later, after the defeat of Kronos, a new enemy rises and threatens to destroy Olympus! Who will win this time? Also Percabeth try to balance their on going relationship. :P
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Chapter 1: Nightmares

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Percy's Pov

It was the middle of the night, and I was having a horrible nightmare. In my dream I was chained to a stone floor, in a cold, dark room. Standing over me, was none other than Luke. His sword Backbiter, gripped tightly in his hands. Behind me was Annabeth. She didn't even lift a finger to help me. Instead, she looked at me with disgust, as if I was some cockroach she wanted to squash. They didn't speak, but Luke walked over and gave Annabeth Backbiter. She then nodded at him and raised the sword, ready to strike. I couldn't comprehend what happened next, but, she brought the sword down on my head.

I woke with a start. Sitting bolt upright in my bed. Moonlight spilled through my cabin window. It has been almost a year since the downfall of Kronos, yet, Luke had escaped and hadn't been seen for months.

For a while now I have been having the same dreams. Every one included Annabeth and Luke trying to kill me.

I knew that Luke had once been important to Annabeth, but now, I knew that she would never try to join Luke to help bring the downfall of Olympus.

Besides, I wouldn't allow Annabeth to join Luke. That was because I loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up in the morning I was a mess. I somehow manage to freshen up and look somewhat decent after about twenty minutes.

Why was I trying to look nice? Probably to make myself look nice for when I was around Annabeth.

I walked outside and found Annabeth in the exact same place I found her everyday. She sat beside a tree in front of the cabins sketching architecture designs in a pocket notebook.

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Hey, good morning." I said cheerfully.

She turned around and grinned "Hi, good morning to you as well." She stood up "Off for breakfast then?"

I stepped forward "After you." I said, motioning toward the dining pavilion.

We walked along the path to the dining pavilion. We talked the camp activities, gossip, and one thing that I had never found very comfortable talking about with her.

"So..." She said. "In a few weeks we will be eighteen."

"Ya... I guess thats pretty exciting. I mean, we'll be adults and all."

"I know! Free to do anything we want, when we want. It's going to be cool" She smiled at me then frowned. Her gray eyes drilled into mine.

"Whats wrong? Aren't you excited?"

"Well..." I started. I looked away. "This is kinda corny, but...I'm going to miss you Annabeth"

Her frown turned into a smile again. "Aw, Percy...Don't worry about me, ok? We are friends until the end. Always will be."

I grinned "Right, friends to the end."

She punched me on the shoulder playfully. "Come on, lets go have breakfast seaweed brain." She grabbed my arm and she lead me down the path to the dining pavilion.

**A/N: This is my first story so forgive me for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes. I will be excepting constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: Swordplay

Chapter 2: Swordplay

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

_Percy's Pov -continued-_

I parried her slashes at breakneck pace. She obviously new what she was doing.

Annabeth and I went to practice a little at the Arena after breakfast. She was quick, powerful, and of course, beautiful, but thats not the point. I had started to wish I hadn't had so much French toast.

I started to back up, but she followed me. I then slashed Riptide at the center of her armor. As it hit, sparks flew everywhere. She stumbled a bit and stood there for a split second, stunned from the blow.

"Your not half bad Percy." She muttered, trying to catch her break.

"Well, what do you expect from the kid who beat the God of war in a fight when he was only twelve?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Percy!" She said grinning. "That was years ago, you don't have to rub it in!" She said playfully.

She slashed at me and I parried it with ease.

"You getting tired I asked?"

"Ya, kinda." She said smiling.

I didn't blame her. We had been at for almost an hour, and yet, we were both still hanging in there.

We exchanged blows before I dropped to my knee's. I was so tired I was just about ready to throw my sword at her as a desperation attack.

She looked at me as if she did not expect that in a million years. A moment ago, I was kicking her butt, and now, she could kill me.

"OK, OK!" I said, completely out of breath. "Wanna call a truce?"

She laughed "No way, seaweed brain! For once I have the upper hand!"

She pretended to cut my head off then she sheathed sword.

"Nice match seaweed brain."

She held out her hand and helped me up.

I capped Riptide. Then smiled "I can't believe either of us lasted that long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We started to take our armor off.

She looked at me and grinned. "Percy...You know how we talked about when we turn eighteen?"

Oh crap. She brought it up again. I was screwed.

"Uh ya...I remember."

"Well, I was wondering...Do you plan on going to college?"

I had not actually thought about college at all. What was I going to do once I get older? Stay at Camp Half-Blood and train as an old man for the rest of my life?

"Um...Ya I guess so. Why?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Well, you see. My dad has gotten me accepted into this great college, and well...You said you'd miss me so my dad talked to the people at the college and he convinced them to accept you.

"Isn't there a test you have to take to get into these things though? Don't we have to pay our way in? Also, when did you contact him? We talked about this before breakfast!"

She laughed "Long story short seaweed brain, I iris messaged him after breakfast, and he said he would pull some strings."

I looked at her amazed. "Annabeth thats great! Even though it's not official...But still! We might go to college together!"

She looked pleased with herself. "Ya, he said that he would contact your mom."

For a while now since me and Annabeth started hanging out with each other at basically every opportunity, our parents had been emailing each other and such. So, I had my hopes about my mom actually considering this idea. Besides, my mom wanted only the best for me, and I'm sure she would approve of me going to college with Annabeth. She considered her the wisest and kindest kid of our age she had every met, and she had always known Annabeth would look out for me.

We walked out of the arena and continued to chat about the whole college concept.

What I hadn't noticed as we walked back to our cabins was that Annabeth's hand, had slipped into mine.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it. **

**Send me some feedback please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset Shadows

**Chapter 3: Sunset Shadows**

**A/N: As usual, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Annabeth's Pov**

As we reached my cabin, Percy turned to me and smiled.

"Well, here we are. Our last stop, Athena cabin."

I laughed "Thanks. I had fun. Especially when I whooped you in sword fighting."

"Ya well, I want a rematch sometime, ok?"

I grinned "Sure thing seaweed brain."

I had just realized it, but, Percy really was a great guy. Cute, funny, athletic. Was I falling for him? What I did next pretty much answered that question.

I smiled at Percy. "One more thing."

I kissed him.

I can't believe I did it. I really DID love Percy.

It didn't last very long because I was nervous about how he would react. So I didn't give him to to comment. I winked at him, then I opened the door to my cabin and ran in. As it closed, I stumbled over to my bed and flopped on it.

"Wow." I sighed. "I finally got that over with."

As I thought back on it, I had kissed Percy before. But this time, I put a whole lot more passion into that one kiss then I ever did before with the others. Even if it only lasted about two seconds.

I had to tell him how I felt.

**Percy's Pov**

As she dashed back into her cabin I stood there, completely stunned.

Oh my gods.

She kissed me...Again.

This time, I could tell that she put much more into that kiss then the others before it.

I loved Annabeth, and she might love me!

Of course though...Our parents hated each other, so, I didn't have extremely high hopes. About any real relationship.

I walked into my cabin and sat on my bed. I had to tell her. It was now or never. I had tried to tell her before, but...well...lets just say that I chickened out.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Annabeth, wanna go for a walk with me?"_

"_Sure seaweed brain."_

_As we neared the edge of the woods, I turned her by her shoulder to face me._

"_Annabeth...Theres something I need to tell you._

"_Sure thing, go ahead."_

"_Well, you see...I uh..."_

_Come on! Don't chicken out Percy! You can do it! I thought._

"_I...I think...I think that it's a beautiful day today don't you?"_

_I gave myself a mental slap in the face._

_She was probably thinking "Where the hell is he going with this?" _

_End Flashback_

Ya...That did not go to well.

I had to tell Annabeth how I felt.

I checked my watch. Twenty minutes until dinner. When did the time go by so fast. I guess that detour Annabeth and I had taken back to the cabins took a lot longer then I had thought.

I dashed out of my cabin and bumped into the exact person I was looking for: Annabeth.

"Uh, hey." I said "I wanted to talk with you."

"Actually Percy, I wanted to talk with YOU."

I scratched the back of my head. "Walk with me to the beach?" I asked.

She nodded. The way she looked at me told me she had something important to talk about.

When we reached the beach, we walked along the shore. The waves splashing against the sand.

I had to admit, I couldn't have picked a more romantic place for this. The sunset was just appearing.

She faced me. "So...You wanted to say something."

I focused on her and only her.

"Annabeth...We have been through a lot together...You have always watched out for me, and I have always watched out for you. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is...I...I..."

Our eyes locked.

"I love you." We said at the same time.

I stood there in shock.

"Wait, you love me?"

"Percy, I always have!"

I can't believe it. Annabeth felt the same way for me!

"I've tried to tell you before, but, I could never do it." I said, still in shock.

"I know." She laughed. "I'm happy you finally said it though seaweed brain!"

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me in. Our lips met. I did not try to break away from her. This felt so right. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. We lasted like that for a good minute before breaking apart.

I smiled. She smiled back. She slipped her hands into mine.

"I-I can't believe it! You...you kissed me."

"I've wanted to for a while now seaweed brain." She said in that soothing voice.

The sunset got brighter. The waves were the only thing left that you could hear.

I checked my watch.

"We're a few minutes late for dinner." I said trying to break up the awkward moment, no matter how good it felt.

"Ok, lets go." She said happily.

She grabbed my arm and started to pull me back towards the path. As we walked to the dining pavilion, I felt like we were being watched. I looked back. What I saw startled me. A black figure with a sword drawn stood at the base of a tree by the beach. The figure was leaning against the tree, then it got up and started to follow us. I had to do something, this didn't look like it was going to turn into a tea party.

"Annabeth lets go faster, before we actually miss dinner!"

She laughed "Oh come on Percy! You aren't that hungry are you?"

And she started to skip down the path a little faster. I followed her without hesitation. The black figure followed us, keeping up with great speed. It's sword glinted in the sunset's glare. It stopped a few hundred yards away from the pavilion. It continued to watch us. Then I saw it take out a shiny object, which I could have sworn was a golden drachma. It then took out what looked like a bottle of water. What was it trying to do? The person poured the water which created a think a mist. Then it threw the coin into the mist, dissipating immediately.

"Percy hurry up!" Annabeth called.

"Ok! One second." I yelled back.

I slowly started to walk into the pavilion. Whoever, or whatever was watching was now making an Iris message. I was sure that this guy was not a camper who just wanted to play.

**My first real cliffhanger! :P **

**Review please! Also, sorry for any errors. **


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Gets Served

**Chapter 4: Dinner gets served**

**A/N: Ok you know the drill, I don't own the story. **

**I would also like to say that I know the first few stories were a little dull, but I'm doing my best. In the future you will see much more cliffhangers and other stuff so bear with me!**

_Percy's Pov Continued_

I sat down at the Poseidon table. I'll admit it. I was freaked out. My hands were shaking, and I could barely pick up my fork without it almost slipping out of my hand. I needed to tell someone what I had seen.

Right now I absolutely hated that we had to sit with our only our cabin. I needed to tell Annabeth because I knew that the strange person had wanted something to do with us.

I stabbed my fork into a pile of mash potatoes on my plate. I had absolutely nobody to talk to. I had to wait until dinner was over.

I cautiously looked around to see if I spotted anything suspicious. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until I spotted a man wearing a black cloak dash by the pavilion entrance. That was it. That had to be the guy I spotted.

I finished my dinner at what felt like light speed and then quickly walked over to Annabeth. She didn't look like she wanted to be disturbed right now. She was having a conversation with her brothers and sister about World War two, which I didn't quite follow.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Annabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure Percy...Whats up?" She stood and followed me to a empty corner in the pavilion.

I could see some heads from other tables turning to look at us, but I could really care less right now.

"Ok Annabeth, I think we are in danger...I think everyone here, is possibly in danger!"

"Percy, what are you talking about?" She asked extremely confused.

I told her everything. About how I saw the man following us, contacting someone through the mist, and how he ran past the pavilion.

"Are you sure Percy?" She asked.

"I'm positive!" I replied annoyed.

"We need to tell Chiron that theres a spy of some sort on camp grounds!" She whispered.

"Oh my gods Annabeth!" I muttered under my breath.

I saw a cloaked man standing at the door way of the pavilion.

"He is right there!" I said frighted.

"Percy!" She said quickly. "We need to talk to Chiron! Now!"

I started to jog over to Chiron, who was just finishing up his meal, but just then the sound of metal came from all around the pavilion. It was as if one-hundred soldiers had just unsheathed their swords.

Then three men all dressed in black cloaks walked into the room.

Complete silence passed over the entire room. The men all had their swords in their hands.

Chiron stood up. "Who are you. We did not arrange anything involving your kind." His words were filled with anger and they swept across the room like strong wind.

The man in the middle walked forward. "Chiron, you fool. You know what we want. Just give him to us and we will be gone.

Chiron looked at me. That could not be good.

"I will not allow you to take ANY of our campers! Now, be gone!"

The cloaked man walked forward to Chiron's table and pounded his fist on it.

"You foolish old man! Give him to us! NOW! The man then pointed straight at me when he said that.

A bunch of whispering started all around the pavilion. This obviously scared Annabeth. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"It's going to be fine." I whispered to her, but I don't think she calmed down at all.

"For the last time..." Chiron began. "Be GONE! It was the loudest I had every heard him speak before. He was infuriated.

The man in the cloak raised his sword and snarled at Chiron, he then brought it down on the hard wood table and cut it in half. The sound of the wood snapping echoed throughout the room. And kids started to get pretty freaked out.

This didn't make any sense. Why would those guys be trying to take me away in front of everyone. None of their plan seemed very intelligent. Did they work for Luke?

Just then the man walked up to me and swatted Annabeth onto the ground. Then he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and raised about two feet in the air.

"Come kid. We need to talk." He said in a angry tone.

I then remember Riptide was in my pocket. I reached in and pulled it out. Upon uncapping it, I slashed at him and cut his shoulder. He dropped onto the marble floor and I landed with a thud.

Then the other men at the entrance of the pavilion began to charge at me.

When I first came to Camp Half-Blood, I had never really payed attention to the Greek weapons and armor hanging on the pavilion wall. But now, they were about to save my life.

As the men charged, Clarisse, from the Ares cabin, stood up and pulled a spear off the wall next to her. She threw it at the men. Lucky for me, she had good accuracy. The spear pegged one of the guys right in the chest, making him topple over on the other guy.

I ran over to Chiron. "What do they want? More importantly, what do they want with ME" I asked frightened.

"I do not no Percy. Don't worry though, we we'll make sure you stay here...Safely."

He then charged at the other men swarming in through the pavilion door and trampled all over them.

I ran over to Annabeth and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Ya...I'm fine..." She started to say, but then she quickly added in "Percy! Behind you!"

The guy I had slashed earlier was right behind about to cut me in half.

I spun around and parried his swing.

"Why do you need me?" I asked as we held our swords pressed against each others.

"You don't need to know that yet boy." He snarled. He suddenly sidestepped and then slashed again.

This time, I rolled out of the way, just in time to hear the marble floor take a hit.

"Your working with Luke aren't you?" I asked.

He laughed then and charged at me. He was too quick. I was about to be diced up into little pieces.

As the sword was just about to hit my head, Chiron dashed in front of me and nailed the guy in the stomach with his front hooves.

The cloaked man flew into the wall.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Chiron asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. How do we get these guys out?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing we will just have to-"

But before Chiron could finish, he stopped and stared in awe. All of the campers in the dining pavilion, even the children of Aphrodite and Demeter, we're standing there, with weapons in their hands. All the items had been pulled off the walls. All the cloaked men, on the floor, unconscious...or dead. Food and drink was all over the floor. Even some kids had resorted to throwing their dinner at the intruders.

"You guys...You took all of them out?" I asked gratefully and in awe.

Some smiled, others nodded their heads.

"Thank you." Chiron said. "It appears that is the last of them. Although, I think we will have to wait until tomorrow to discuss this. The pavilion will need to cleaned up, and I will need to think over what has just happened."

All the campers then left all huddled together in mass, like a bunch of penguins.

The only people left, were me, Annabeth, and Chiron.

We didn't speak for a few minutes, but we eventually started to talk about what had just happened.

"Why did they come for me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know Percy. To be honest with you, I don't know why they did any of this." Chiron said frowning.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "Why would they even attempt such a stupid idea? Coming to take Percy away, with everyone here."

"I agree it is a little odd." Chiron agreed.

"Do you think they are working with Luke?" I asked.

"Maybe." Annabeth said . "If thats the case, it would make more sense. Luke would probably want to exact revenge on the camp, and most of all Percy." She muttered.

"We should talk more in the morning you two." Chiron said. " It's getting late. You two need rest."

We didn't argue, but simply walked out of the pavilion and back to our cabins.

"I'm glad your ok Percy." Annabeth murmured.

"No, Annabeth...I'm glad that you are ok."

She smiled then kissed me. We were at our cabins.

"Goodnight Percy." She said. Then she walked inside her cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, I woke up at about midnight. I heard a strange sound. Talking.

I walked into my bathroom and saw a mist above my saltwater fountain. As I walked closer I noticed it was an Iris Message. Who sent it, I have no idea. But who I saw talking inside of the mist, sent chills down my back.

It was Luke. And he was talking to my best friend, Grover.

**Again, sorry for any errors. **

**Also I won't be able to write stories as fast now since I have to study for an upcoming math test. Plus, in a few days I will be moving to a new house. But as soon as I get there I will start writing again!**


End file.
